La joie des fêtes en familles
by moji
Summary: Un chalet, une famille de sorcier réunie et des péripéties romantique. HP/DM'sous entendus'  SM/TL


Voilà un OS sur les fêtes de fin d'année, il as était écris en coordination avec Yukiii8 pour le Concours de noël de sectumsempras mon amour.

Arbre généalogique

**S = Serpentard G = Gryffondor SD = Serdaigle P = Poufsouffle**

-décédé

/\ divorcé

enfants _ parents

**Victoire (22) SD, **Severus G et Sirius/S (21)_**Hermione/Fred/George**

**James (21) G, **Albus (19) S, **Lily (17) G,**Teddy (25)_-Ginny- / Harry********

**Scorpius (19)S _ Draco /\Astoria-Krum**

**Zach (19) S_ Blaise /Ron**

**Axel et Azarine (17) S_Luna/Pansy**

**_Théo**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> La joie des fêtes en familles.<strong>  
><strong>

**POV Ted**

« La poudre de cheminette, c'est salissant ! Mon cul ouais !

- …zzzz….

- Malade avec le transplanage ? Première nouvelle ! Depuis quand ?

- …piouzzzz…

- Et Monsieur avec ses cheveux ne voulait pas prendre le balai ! Non mais pas plus chiant ça n'existe pas !

- Hum… Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Ted ?

- Rien, rien mon chéri, juste que tu as eu une bonne idée quant au fait de prendre la voiture pour aller au chalet, ça nous fait voir du paysage… et on n'avait que ça à faire… Vive la neige !

- On arrive dans combien de temps ? »

Je vais me le faire celui-là, je vais me le faire…

« Bientôt chéri.

- C'est-à-dire 3 minutes, 10 minutes, 1 heure ?

- Regarde un peu autour de toi et tu le sauras tout seul.

- Mais ché…Il neige !

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué. Entendez l'ironie dans ma voix…

- Arrête la voiture ! »

Reflexe, je freine, dérape et c'est qui le con qui s'est détaché et qui court dans la neige ?

« Scorpius ! Reviens ici tous de suite !

- Oh c'est bon, sois pas rabat-joie… voilà t'es content ? On peut repartir. »

* 5 minutes plus tard *

« Chéri ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Ben, faut que je fasse pipi…

- Retiens-toi encore un peu.

- Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je pisse dans ta Porsche.

- Pas besoin d'inonder ma voiture, on y est !

- Tu prends les valises moi j'y vais ! »

Par le caleçon de Merlin, pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Je suis sûr qu'il y avait moins chiant…

**Fin POV**

Scorpius, une fois s'être soulagé, s'installa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à l'entrée, ne se donnant pas la peine de rejoindre son compagnon dehors. Il vit donc passer devant lui Teddy avec quinze valises agrandies qui le suivaient.

Pour ne rien arranger, Teddy trébucha sur la veste de Scorpius qui traîne par terre. Alors, le sort permettant de les maintenir en l'air s'interrompit et elles tombèrent. Le choc fit qu'elles s'ouvrirent et éparpillèrent leur contenu. De son côté, Scorpius se redressa sous le bruit et…s'écroula de rire. Teddy quant à lui regardait les dégâts avec de gros yeux.

« Non, Scorpius ne me dit pas que tu as fait ça ? »

Le blond essaya de se calmer pour pouvoir répondre à la question.

« Sur les douze valises que tu m'as fait acheter, il n'y en as que sept de pleines ! Tu te moques de moi ?

- Mais il fallait bien de la place pour les cadeaux de Noël ! »

Exaspéré est le mot qui correspondait le mieux au métamorphomage. Il se tint l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer… »

Il tourna la tête vers son conjoint prêt à lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Le blondinet se trouvait devant lui, sans chemise. Il lui fit un sourire coquin et partit en courant.

« Teddy Chéri ! J'ai froid, tu viens me réchauffer ? »

L'actuel brun oublia l'histoire des valises comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. C'est fou le pouvoir que détenait le plaisir charnel, surtout chez les hommes.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que nous retrouvons nos deux amoureux dans un restaurant, en pleine conversation sur le choix des patates pour leur repas.

« Mais moi je veux des patates bleus ou roses ! »

- Je te rappel Scorp' que tu as voulu aller manger dans un resto' moldu, t'as le choix entre la Bintje, la Vitelotte et la Charlotte.

- Tu crois que je peux avoir du chocolat avec mes patates ?

- Chéri, arrête de raconter des conneries, on est au resto', tiens-toi tranquille. Je n'ai pas l'impression de me retrouver devant un Malfoy. »

Se redressant sur sa chaise et se donnant un masque froid au visage, « l'insulté » renifla dédaigneusement, esquissant un haussement de sourcil _made in _Malfoy. Il reprit la prestance de sa famille.

« Qu'insinues-tu par là ? Tu es avec un Malfoy, tu devrais en être fier et je te mets au défi de dire cela devant mon père.

- Pff…depuis qu'il est avec Harry, il ne me fait plus peur.

- Riras bien qui rira le dernier.

- Bon on commence ?

- On voit le courage des Gryffondor. »

Sur ces paroles, ils entamèrent enfin leur repas apporté par une serveuse. En vacances en montagne, quoi de plus normal que de manger une raclette, surtout par ce froid d'hiver ?

Le repas fini et en attendant que le dessert arrive, Scorpius fouilla dans son sac à main. Il en ressortit une petite boîte ronde qu'il déposa devant la place vide de Ted qui se trouvait au toilette. Quand celui-ci revient, il découvrit la boîte couleur myrtille.

« Noël n'est que dans sept jours, mon amour.

- Ouvre », ordonna Scorpius avec un sourire.

Il ôta le couvercle et découvrit, entouré de papier de soie, un chausson en satin rose et un chausson en velours bleu. Ne comprenant pas, il fixa, interrogateur, le jeune homme en face de lui. En réponse à ce regard, celui-ci déposa tendrement une main sur son ventre.

« Non mais tu es sûr ? J'ai bien compris ce que je crois avoir compris ?

- Oui mon coeur.

- Je vais être papa, Papa, PAPA ! » s'écria Teddy.

Fou de bonheur, il se leva, contourna la table et enlaça l'homme de sa vie, le père de son futur enfant. Au même moment, un serveur venu apporter leur dessert fut témoin de la nouvelle.

« Félicitation Madame, Monsieur, pour l'occasion nous vous offrons le dessert ! »

Le serveur dépose devant eux un tiramisu au spéculos et repart.

« Non mais pour qui il se prend, moi une femme ? Je suis un homme, un vrai, il veut peut être que je lui prouve ?

- On est chez les moldus alors ça nous arrange, et puis c'est toi qui cultives ton style androgyne.

- Oui mais… non. Et puis, c'est quoi cette idée de nous offrir le dessert, je suis un Malfoy, si je veux je peux m'acheter tous les desserts du monde, pas besoin de charité, j'ai suffisamment d'argent ! »

Le sujet Malfoy était lancé. Et comme pour tous membres de cette famille, Scorpius fit un monologue sur les qualités qu'il détenait, la fierté de sa famille ainsi que l'honneur. Ainsi de suite… Nous laissons le couple seul pour le reste de la soirée et pour célébrer cette bonne nouvelle.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

C'est le lendemain matin que nous les retrouvons.

« C'est tonton Fudge durant la grande guerre,

Cacher dans un trou la baguette dans le cul,

C'est tatie Ombrage qui le prend par la peau du cul,

Le fou dans les chiottes et lui chie dessus,

Sans s'essuyer le cul ! »

- Ted va ouvrir », cria Scorpius la tête au-dessus des toilettes.

Le dénommé se leva en râlant, enjambant les sex toys, descendit en boxer et ouvrit à deux zigotos qui lui balancèrent de la neige en pleine tête.

« Non pas vous ! Se lamenta Teddy.

- Et si c'est NOUS ! Teddychounet !

- Au passage…

- …on adore…

- …ta sonnerie….

- …on veut…

- …la même.

- Faudra que vous demandiez à Harry. Et arrêtez de finir la phrase de l'autre, ça m'énerve.

- Raison de plus….

- ….pour continuer.

- Vous faites chier les jumeaux ! »

Un bruit résonna dans l'escalier, Scorpius descendit en courant.

« Severus, Sirius ! »

Les deux zouaves lâchèrent leurs valises sur les pieds du plus vieux et s'élancèrent sur leur blondinet.

« Putain ! Mon pied quoi ! Et toi Scorp', fais attention dans l'escalier ! »

Le trio n'en avait que faire, tous les trois serrés les uns contre les autres. Sirius fixa Teddy dans les yeux et tripota joyeusement les fesses de Scorpius.

« Sirius Bilius Junior Weasley ! Tu lâches ses fesses tout de suite ! Et toi pourquoi tu te laisses faire, imbécile ! » S'énerva Ted.

Puis il s'en alla dans la cuisine en claquant la porte du salon. De leurs côtés, les trois autres le regardent partir et éclatèrent de rire une fois la porte fermée. Il était facile de rendre Teddy jaloux et quoi de mieux que de demander à un ami ayant une réputation sulfureuse de jouer les intéressés ? Le côté Serpentard de Scorpius ressortait dans ces provocations volontaires, tous cela pour cultiver leur couple et pour s'assurer de l'amour de son Teddy.

Sur ces entrefaites, Scorpius en profita pour montrer leur chambres à Sev' et Sirius et précisa qu'ils devraient la partager avec une troisième personne. En entendant cette phrase Sirius balança son sac sur le lit simple et lâcha un sourire complice à Scorpius. Severus ne cherche pas plus loin, pourtant il devrait se méfier, surtout avec un frère comme le sien.

Après s'être installé, ils rejoignirent au pas de course la cuisine où Teddy venait de finir la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

« Scorpius, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans l'escalier !

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas non plus en sucre ! »

Suite à cette réplique, il s'installa au bar américain et visiblement parti pour bouder. Les jumeaux se regardaient sans comprendre le pourquoi de la petite dispute, haussant les épaules et s'installant à leur tour.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, jusqu'au moment où il ne resta qu'un maenela. Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard dolorisant et sautèrent tous les deux sur l'assiette, prêts à se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, mais ils furent heureusement, ou malheureusement, interrompus.

« C'est tonton Fudge durant la grande guerre,

Cacher dans un trou la baguette dans le cul,

C'est tatie Ombrage qui le prend par la peau du cul,

Le fou dans les chiottes et lui chie dessus,

Sans s'essuyer le cul ! »

Fou rire général. Avec une sonnerie comme celle-là, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement…

« Cette fois, c'est toi qui y va Scorp'. »

- Ok, j'y vais.

Arrivé devant la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une Azarine grelottante dans les bras de son frère Axel. Il les enlaça, les invitant à rentrer et ,avant de fermer la porte, il entendit le bruit d'un transplanage.

« Les AAP ! Vous m'avez oublié !

- Zach ! s'écria le blond.

- Oh mon Scorpipi d'amour ! Je suis content de te voir mais c'est urgent ! Où sont passés les Parkinson ? »

Le surnommé Scorpipi regarda derrière lui où un instant plutôt se trouver les fameux AAP.

« Visiblement, ils ont disparu, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de me faire un câlin ! »

Il ouvrit les bras et d'autorité prit Zach. Celui-ci souleva Scorpius, rentra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied puis reposa le blondinet et partit en courant vers l'étage, sûr et certain d'y retrouver Azarine et Axel Parkinson.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Toute la petite bande se retrouva tranquillement installée sur le grand canapé, en train de siroter un thé. Scorpius s'était endormi, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Teddy, quand tout à coup, un grand bruit retentit et les fit tous sursauter, sauf Scorpius dont le sommeil était lourd.

« Ce n'est pas possible ça ! On a vraiment hérité du mauvais gène de papa ! »

Tout le monde se mit à sourire. Il semblerait que tout le monde savait qui venait d'arriver…

« Ca, ça ne peut qu'être les Potter ! » s'exclama les jumeaux Weasley.

Le joyeux petit monde regarda dans la direction de la cheminée et vit arriver vers eux une Lily ébouriffée, un Albus rempli de suie et un James pas mieux que sa soeur et son frère. Ils saluèrent rapidement les autres et se débarbouillèrent. James, à force de frotter son tee-shirt, le fit remonter légèrement et dévoila le début de ces abdominaux. De son côté, Severus, en voyant cela, ne put s'empêcher de baver, détournant les yeux en rougissant suite à ces pensées et tomba sur le visage de son frère qui lui sourit d'un air machiavélique. Des idées plein la tête, Sirius capta le regard d'Albus et lui lâcha un clin d'oeil. Étant incapable de se lever pour montrer les chambres aux Potter, Teddy demanda à quelqu'un de bien vouloir le faire et Sirius sauta sur l'occasion pour choper James par le bras, Azarine acceptant de s'occuper des deux autres Potter. James, quant à lui, se fit tirer à l'étage jusque dans la chambre des jumeaux. En arrivant dans la chambre, James vit qu'il y avait un lit une place et un lit double, il se dirigea vers le lit simple mais Sirius sauta dessus.

« Ta place, c'est avec Severus dans le grand lit ! »

James écarquilla les yeux, regarda le lit puis rougit en déposant ses affaires dessus.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses ! Rigola Sirius

- Oh oui ! A une banane, répondit Albus, à la porte de la chambre.

- A une banane Gryffondor, surenchérit Sirius.

- Qu'il voudrait dans le cul ! » S'esclaffa Albus.

Eclat de rire des deux comparses sous le regard scandalisé de James.

« Pourquoi vous rigolez comme ça ? »

Tout le monde se retourne vers Severus qui vient d'arriver. James en le voyant se remet à rougir en repensant aux propos de son frère et de celui de Severus.

Ces deux-là rigolèrent encore plus en voyant Severus et s'enfuirent de la chambre.

« On vous laisse les amoureux ! »

Les dits amoureux se regardèrent furtivement et ce fut là que Severus comprit que son frère avait pris le lit simple et qu'il allait devoir partager le sien avec James. Le fils Potter sembla suivre le cours des pensées du fils Weasley et se mit à bafouiller. Les deux, gênés, décidèrent de rejoindre le groupe dans le salon.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Au matin du 19, c'est-à-dire quatorze heures pour ces jeunes, ils décidèrent enfin de se lever. La cause ? Une nuit remplie de gêne pour les colocataires du lit double, une nuit de débauche pour le couple Lupin-Malfoy, qui soit dit en passant ne connaissait pas le sort de silence, et firent donc partager leurs ébats à tout le chalet, empêchant le monde de dormir jusqu'à cinq heures trente du matin. L'horloge sonna les « quatre » coups de seize heures. Après un petit-déjeuner plutôt bruyant à cause du nombre de personnes et qui avait duré un peu plus longtemps, ils décidèrent de passer un moment à s'amuser intelligemment, comme l'avait si bien dit Axel. Ils s'installèrent à la table de la salle à manger avec un Scorpius qui avait la banane.

« Je suis le plus riche ! Mouahahahahah !

- C'est normal Scorpius tu es le banquier, redescends un peu sur terre. »

Caractère Malfoy oblige, Scorpius se fit la promesse de rabattre le claquer de Severus et par la même occasion de ruiner tous les autres. Ils seraient bien obligés de se rendre compte de son sens des affaires et de sa supériorité.

« Franchement Sev' ! Tu as oublié à qui tu parles, c'est un Malfoy ! Ils ont ça dans le sang. On peut déjà dire adieu à notre argent », se lamenta Albus.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le jeu était bien entamé.

« Regarde Scorpius ! Je l'ai et tu ne l'auras pas ! C'est la Rue de la Paix ! » Se vanta Zach.

Un tour de table plus tard, le vantard rejoua, Zach avança son pion et tomba sur l'hôtel de Scorpius, Avenue Matignon.

« Merci Zach, c'est gentil ! »

N'ayant plus d'argent, Zach se vit dans l'obligation de lui remettre sa carte avec laquelle il l'avait nargué. Conclusion, il ne faut jamais se vanter ! A dix-sept heures vingt-huit, il ne restait plus que trois joueurs, Scorpius avec onze terrains, les gares, les compagnies et la plus grosse fortune, Lily avec cinq terrains et plus qu'un billet de cinq et enfin Severus avec les terrains restants, remplis d'hôtel mais plus un seul centime. Dix-huit heures retentit : victoire écrasante de Scorpius.

« Prosternez-vous devant la grandeur des Malfoy ! »

Les pointant de son doigt un à un, ricanant sadiquement. A chaque désignation, il employait la même expression :

« Je t'écrase… je t'écrase… je t'écrase... etc.… I'm the Champion !

- Bon Scorpius, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais t'as vue l'état de la maison ? Je te signale que les parents arrivent demain. »

Le blond narcissique palissait à chaque fois qu'il découvrait une saleté, un objet qui traînait, quelque chose qui rendait la salle bordélique. Il poussa un cri de terreur, qui fait rire tous les autres.

« Oh non d'un Serpentard ! Aidez-moi bande de veracrasse ! »

Il ramassa les cadavres de tasses et les posa dans l'évier, courrut dans tous les sens pour récupérer la vaisselle trainante. Les autres s'installèrent sur le canapé en le regardant faire de façon moqueuse. Ce fut Teddy, ayant pitié de l'homme qu'il aimait, qui décida de lui venir en aide. Il l'attrapa en plein vol, l'empêchant de continuer son rangement.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite, espèce d'inconscient ! Faut qu'on se dépêche !

- Mon amour, je crois que tu as oublié une chose très importante qui nous concerne.

- Ah oui et laquelle ?

- Nous somme sorciers.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ?

- Tss… la magie tu t'en souviens ?

- …hum en effet.

- Franchement, l'idée préconçue sur les blonds semble vraie avec toi, marmonna Ted.

- Qu'est-ce que tu oses dire ? Espèce de Scroutt à Pétard ! »

Une dispute aurait pu voir le jour si Ted n'avait pas eu le reflexe de faire taire le blond par un baiser. Il mit un terme de cette façon aussi à l'arrivée de la fierté Malfoy. Mine de rien, un petit gabarit comme Scorpius pouvait avoir une voix qui portait, tout comme son père et à cet instant l'actuel « bleu » éprouvait de la sympathie pour son parrain qui avait une relation plus tumultueuse avec l'autre Malfoy. Après le baiser échangé et quelques sorts, dix minutes plus tard, le chalet était entièrement rangé et nickel. Après un bon repas. Une soirée au calme, tout le petit monde décida d'aller se coucher, en espérant une nuit sans bruit.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Le chalet était plongé dans le silence, les occupants enfouis dans leurs rêve, ronflant pour certains. James était blotti dans les bras de Severus. Seul le bruit de la porte qui se refermait résonna dans le silence.

« Il semble que tout le monde dort encore.

- Oh oh Blaisou on pourrait en profiter et réutiliser le canapé ?

- Hum, je crois que tu as une bonne idée Ron. »

Ron retira sa veste, la jeta sur le fauteuil de l'entrée, attrapa Blaise par le col de son pull et le tira jusqu'au canapé et le poussa dedans. Debout devant lui, il retira sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et l'enjamba. Blaise se pourlécha les lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément en essayant de retirer, lui aussi, sa propre veste. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, il y avait bien quelqu'un de réveillé et qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Accroupi devant le frigo, Scorpius dégustait de délicieux cornichon-Nutella. Pour être plus à l'aise, il prit chacun des pots dans une main, se releva et entendit un gémissement. Se retournant lentement vers l'origine du bruit, il lâcha ses pots en découvrant ce qui se passait sur le canapé.

« Beurk ! Tontons ! Y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez ? »

Suite à cette phrase ledit Tonton Blaise repoussa fortement le Tonton Ron, qui atterri lourdement sur la table basse en verre soufflé qui, sous l'impact, explosa et réveilla toute la maisonnette avec les cris de douleurs du rouquin. Tout le monde arriva en courant, découvrant le spectacle d'un Ron gémissant de douleur devant un Blaise fou d'inquiétude qui répétait inlassablement des excuses. Ce fut dans cette ambiance qu'on entendit également des pleurs provenant de la cuisine. Ted remarquant que son homme ne se trouvait pas à ces côtés se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit et contempla son Scorpinounet en pleurs, agenouillé devant les restes de cornichon et de Nutella.

« C'étaient les dernières ! » expliqua Scorpius, les yeux larmoyants.

Devant la détresse de son amour, Ted le prit dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse. Scorpius s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, la tête dans son cou, se laissant porter en direction de leur chambre. Ce drôle de cortège passa devant la tribu, d'un Ron guéri, d'un Blaise lui déposant des baisers d'excuse sur la joue, d'une table comme neuve, tous les regards braqués sur eux, interrogatifs. Profitant des bras confortables de son amour, Scorpius leur renvoya un sourire pervers dans le dos de Teddy. Pensant à une stratégie du blond, tout le monde oublia le pourquoi du comment des pleurs. Venant de comprendre un fait important, Azarine s'écroule dans un fauteuil, se tenant la tête.

« J'espère qu'ils penseront ce coup-ci au _Silencio _! »

La petite bande ayant déjà subi une nuit horrible à cause d'eux hocha la tête pour signifier leur accord avec les propos de la petite Parkinson. Ne prenant pas compte de cette discussion, Blaise essaya d'attirer l'attention des jeunes vers lui afin de pouvoir laisser le temps à Ron de se rhabiller correctement.

« Les enfants ! Comme je suis content de vous voir ! S'exclama Blaise, laissant l'opportunité à Ron de remettre sa chemise correctement.

- Papa, on n'a plus huit ans !

- Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Zach », dit-il alors que Ron venait juste de reboucler sa ceinture.

Le dit Zach, après avoir soupiré de lassitude, sauta dans les bras de ses pères. Après cette étreinte, les jeunes étant tous réveillés commencèrent à avoir faim.

« J'entends vos ventres gargouiller ! Que direz-vous d'aller vous habiller pendant que Ron et moi préparons le petit-déjeuner », proposa Blaise.

Les enfants montèrent donc à l'étage comme demandé et le couple prit la direction de la cuisine. Le roux pinça les fesses de son homme puis s'en alla en courant vers la cuisine. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit des bocaux éclatés par terre. Il les fit disparaître d'un _evanesco_. Blaise arriva derrière lui.

« Je te préviens tous de suite, on fait à manger pour douze ! Et non pas que pour ton ventre !

- Mais… hum… zui ch … érie …acquise Ron la bouche déjà pleine de myrtille.

- Ca promet… »

Blaise sortit deux récipients, des oeufs, de la farine, du sucre, du lait et du beurre. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de casser les oeufs, Ron mesura la farine et le sucre. Après en avoir mis, il en profita pour mettre son doigt dans la préparation.

« Hum…

- Franchement Ron, reste tranquille, toi et ton ventre ! »

Le brun rajouta le lait, le beurre et la farine puis mélangea le tout en empêchant son époux de remettre son doigt dans la pâte.

« Va donc chercher le sirop d'Erable, rend toi utile. »

Ron bougonna mais alla tout de même faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Pendant ce temps, Blaise sortit une poêle et commença la cuisson des pancakes. Il entendit son Ron arriver et le vit avec deux pots en mains, un qui était fermé et l'autre que le roux était en train de joyeusement entamer avec les doigts. D'un coup de baguette magique, Blaise mit la table pour douze et déposa au centre une pile de pancakes, le pot de sirop à côté et, profitant du fait qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, attrapa la main de Ron et se mit à lécher ses doigts. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, des idées plein la tête, c'est-à-dire, un lit, du sirop d'érable, leurs langues et leurs corps nus.

« Vous êtes pires que Scorpius et Teddy ! »

Ils sursautèrent, interrompus dans leur rêverie.

« Mais on n'a rien fait nous ! » Intervint le dit-couple nommé.

Ignorant le couple Lupin-Malfoy et Zabini-Weasley, tous les jeunes s'installèrent à table.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa plutôt calmement, surtout quand on connaissait toutes les personnes attablées… Blaise et Ron s'échangèrent quelques regards qui voulaient bien mettre leur idée en scène dans leur chambre. Severus jetait des regards à la dérobée à James, se disant que lui aussi aimerait s'amuser avec du sirop d'érable. Scorpius quant à lui regardait le pot vide puis son assiette avec ses deux pancakes, à nouveau le pot vide et éclata en sanglot.

« Ca sent bon ici ! »

S'exclamèrent les nouveaux arrivants, à savoir Fred, George, suivis d'Hermione.

Au passage, Fred se servit dans l'assiette de Scorpius, de ce fait l'assiette ce retrouva vide. Le blond arrêta de pleurer d'un coup, alors que les mots de réconfort que lui disait Teddy ne servaient à rien. Mais au lieu de se remettre à pleurer comme le pensait l'actuel « rouge », Scorpius commença à s'énerver intérieurement. Ayant un instinct de survie, Teddy s'éloigna de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Espèce de… ! Rend moi mes pancakes ! »

En disant cette phrase, il sauta au cou de Fred, le forçant à lâcher la nourriture. Voyant son frère en difficulté, George chopa Scorpius par la taille et essaya de le tirer en arrière mais celui-ci tint bon et parvint même à mordre dans un pancake.

« AAAIIIIEEEEE ! »

Et visiblement dans un des doigts de Fred aussi… George se fit éjecter par le compagnon du blond.

« Arrêtez, vous allez lui faire mal !

- C'est mes doigts qu'il est en train de bouffer et c'est lui qui devrait avoir mal ?

- Je te dis de le lâcher !

- Mais c'est lui qui m'étrangle !

- Scorpius lâche-le !

- Nan !

- Allez ! Je te promets qu'après, on va aller t'acheter plein de chocolat en ville.

- …. je veux aussi des cornichons…

- Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras.

- D'accord. »

Il lâcha donc Fred qui tombe par terre. Hermione se précipita à son chevet pour soigner sa main.

« Tu aurais pu intervenir avant, 'mione.

- Fred, je tiens encore à ma tête. Tu devrais savoir qu'on n'embête pas un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences, et pendant votre petite interlude, moi j'ai pu ranger tous les affaires dans la chambre.

- Ce n'est pas tout, mais Scorpius et moi on part en ville, alors à plus la compagnie ! Ah oui, au passage, bonjour vous trois », dit Teddy.

Notre « charmant » couple quitta donc le chalet.

« Bon ben je suis ravie de vous avoir vus mais nous on est arrivés tôt, on va faire une petite sieste », intervint Blaise main dans la main avec Ron qui tenait dans son autre main son pot de sirop d'Erable.

Personne ne les crut, c'était bien connu qu'ils étaient pires que des lapins.

-N'oubliez pas le _Silencio _! » s'écria Azarine.

La journée se passa sans la présence de Scorpius et Teddy qui étaient partis en ville et sans Blaise et Ron dont la sieste dura longtemps. Cela permit à Hermione et ses deux hommes de parler avec les enfants, prenant des nouvelles de ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis longtemps, ainsi que d'interroger leurs fils quant au fait que leur soeur ne soit pas là.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Après un bon dîner, où tout le monde était présent, ils décidèrent de s'installer devant des films d'horreur, Sirius et Albus faisant en sorte que Severus et James soient l'un à côté de l'autre. Il était trois heures vingt-six, le film était arrivé à la moitié, quand tout à coup, la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand faisant sursauter tout le monde, on entendit un bruit étrange devenir de plus en plus fort. Ce fut baguette pointée vers la porte-fenêtre que surgit devant eux Luna et Pansy sur une luge. Comme d'habitude les Lovegood/Parkinson faisaient une entrée fracassante…

« Non mais ça va pas de nous faire peur comme ça ! Cria Severus en tenant James dans ses bras.

- La luge ? C'est une trop bonne idée, on aurait dû venir aussi avec ! » S'exclame Azarine.

On ressentit l'exaspération de Pansy devant sa fille était est comme sa mère, même si entre les jumeaux, c'était bien son fils qui était le pire. Quant à Luna, celle-ci n'avait rien suivi de la discussion et se retrouva devant Scorpius.

« J'ai ton cadeau !

- C'est gentil Tata, tu peux le déposer au pied du sapin.

- Mais… je veux que tu l'ouvre tous de suite !

Elle mit d'autorité le paquet dans les bras du Malfoy, celui-ci fit une légère pression sur le paquet d'où un bruit en ressort.

« Pouet ! »

Sous le son tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Axel se précipita pour récupérer le cadeau et touts en le déposant sous le sapin expliqua le pourquoi à sa mère

.

« Faut attendre le 24 au soir maman car ça attire les Joncheruines d'offrir un cadeau avant l'heure !

Luna acquiesça à ce que dit son fils.

« Ah ! Par les Ronflaks Cornus, pourquoi j'ai un gamin qui à l'imagination de sa mère », se lamenta Pansy.

Blaise éclata de rire et entraîna avec lui tout le monde dans son fou rire. Vraiment ? Tout le monde ? Non car Scorpius lui était intrigué par son cadeau et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dedans. Puis, cette question disparue de son esprit au profit de son envie d'aller aux toilettes.

« Bon, vu l'heure, je pense qu'on peut aller dormir. Pansy, Luna, vous savez où est votre chambre.

Suite aux dernières paroles de Teddy, tout le monde se mit en mouvement vers l'étage. Teddy lui se retourna dans tous les sens à la recherche de son blondinet qu'il ne vit nulle part.

« Attendez-vous autres ! Vous n'avez pas vu Scorpius ?

- Mais aux toilette bien sûr », lui répondit Luna.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient en mouvement, Ted lui se rendit devant la porte des toilettes.

« Tu es là mon amour ?

- A ton avis ? La porte est fermée Teddy ! Mais non tu rêves ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Va te coucher mon vieux tu deviens sénile ! J'te rejoins ! »

Teddy s'en alla en marmonnent dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il en avait marre de ces foutues hormones à la con.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Ce fut bien plus tard que les occupants du chalet se réveillèrent. Ils vaquèrent à leur occupation, certains firent de la luge, d'autres du ski ou du snow et les derniers des câlins sportifs sous la couette. Et à l'étonnement général, James et Severus firent partis de la dernière catégorie. Etonnés de voir qu'ils avaient enfin ouvert les yeux pour les jeunes et étonnés car ils n'avaient rien vu venir pour les adultes.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

La neige était un décor magnifique, tellement qu'ils avaient décidé de faire un barbecue dehors, lançant un sort pour se protéger du froid. Tandis que les parents s'occupaient de la nourriture, les jeunes eux se lancèrent dans une bataille de boule de neige.

« Bon les enfants, il est 18h30, il serait peut-être temps s'aller manger », leur dit Hermione.

Un sifflement passa près de son oreille. Tout le monde, ceux ayant vu la boule de neige se diriger vers leur tante ou mère se figèrent en attendant de l'impact qu'Hermione évita.

« SCORPIUS MALFOY ! »

Une furie ce dirigea vers celui-ci, persuadée que c'était lui l'effronté lui ayant lancé la boule.

« Mais... ! Pour une fois que je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit-il tout en se cachant derrière son homme. Je te l'avais dit ! Personne ne m'aime ! »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de continuer à crier, Sirius prit la parole et de ce fait sauva leur ami.

« Comment t'a fait 'Man pour l'éviter ?

- Eh bien c'est simple, je me suis lancée un sort d'évitement. »

Oubliant sa précédente colère, elle se dirigea vers la table installée à l'extérieur, priant les jeunes de la suivre. En passant à côté de Scorpius, Sirius et Severus passèrent un bras chacun autour de son cou.

« Au fait merci et au passage nous on t'aime, lui murmura Severus.

- De rien », leur répond t-il en leur rendant leur câlin.

Confortablement attablés, en pleine dégustation, il n'y avait que le bruit des couverts, quand tous d'un coup des hurlements se firent entendre.

« HARRY ! Reviens ici on n'en à pas fini !

- Tu me fais CHIER Malfoy !

- Je crois que nos pères sont arrivés », constata Lily.

Tout le monde secoua la tête, se demandant sur quoi ils se disputaient, encore.

« Tu aurais pu demander mon avis ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'occupe du transplanage.

- Je voulais juste lui souhaiter un joyeux noël !

- Toi peut-être mais pas moi ! Tu aurais pu y aller avec tes enfants et tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les cimetières ! Comme ça moi j'aurais été avec mon fils !

- Ton fils, Ton Fils ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche !

- Et TOI tu n'as que celui de Ginny ! On ne choisit pas un Malfoy par dépit !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron qui faisait les gros yeux mais habitué à ce genre de disputes ne s'énerva plus.

« Tu es le premier Homme de ma vie ! Tu seras toujours mon premier choix.

- … »

Puis un bruit de succion ce fit entendre, prouvant que la dispute s'était arrêtée.

« Papa, Draco ! On est dans le jardin ! Merci ! cria Lily.

Depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble, c'est pire que des lapins, je n'ose pas imaginer quand on est à Poudlard ! Confia-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Teddy et Scorpius.

« On voit bien l'éducation des parents. »

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers les autres, n'ayant rien suivi et ne comprenant pas les sens de cette phrase. Sur ces entrefaites, Harry et Draco arrivèrent.

« On parle de nous ? demande Draco en piquant un morceau de saucisse à son fils.

- Attention, il est carnivore ! » Lui dit Fred.

Tout le monde éclata de rire suite à cette réflexion devant les regards interrogatif des deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Bonsoir ! Tout le monde est déjà là ? demanda Harry.

- Il manque Victoire, ça m'inquiète, elle aurait dû venir en même temps que ses frères. »

Au moment même où Hermione prononçait ces mots, un bruit de chute se fit entendre, et sous les regards étonnés apparut une Victoire recouverte de neige.

« Je suis là ! »

Poursuivant son ascension, elle rechuta et se redressa avec l'aide de Théodore qui la soutint jusque devant la baie vitrée.

« Moi aussi, je suis là. »

George se leva, s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle jeune fille. »

Tout le monde enfin réuni s'installa pour débuter le dessert qui se trouvait être un banana split. La soirée se poursuivit entre l'installation des nouveaux, le sermon de Victoire, la réconciliation d'Harry et Draco sous les draps.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Le paysage enneigé était un enchantement pour les yeux, ce fut sous cette vision que s'était installée notre joyeuse bande, en attente d'un événement, la descente en flambeaux. Il était vingt heures quand les premiers skieurs apparurent avec les flambeaux, faisant un parcourt en zigzag pour donner l'impression d'un éclair. Après cette prestation et ayant attendu que tous les spectateurs s'en aillent, notre grande famille descendit en direction du centre-ville. Tous juchés sur des skis, après avoir lancés un sort leur permettant de voir malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, ils slalomèrent entre les arbres.

« Par la verge de Jupiter ! Scorpius, ralentis ! »

Teddy poursuivit le plus vite possible son blond, qui par son poids léger descendait bien plus vite que son homme.

« Fais attention chéri !

- Oh ça va ! De nous deux, c'est moi le plus doué sur des skis ! »

Derrière eux, il y avait aussi Severus qui veillait sur son James discrètement. Personne ne comprenait l'entêtement de Teddy à rejoindre Scorpius, pas même son père adoptif. La descente se passait bien mais au moment du freinage, Scorpius, déconcentré par les propos de Ted, se fit une frayeur en perdant l'équilibre, bien qu'il se rattrapât assez vite sur l'arbre à ses côtés.

« Mon amour ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Franchement je ne te félicite pas ! C'est ta faute, tu m'as déconcentré ! »

Un autre blond se précipita rapidement vers notre couple.

« Tu es sûr que tu va bien ?

- Oui papa, soupire son fils.

- Non parce que… Regarde ce que tu as fait… »

En entendant les dires de son père, Scorpius ainsi que l'actuel brun aux mèches vertes se retournèrent et découvrirent devant leurs yeux ébahis un parterre de fleur.

« C'est très… euh… fleurissant ?

- Exactement mon fils et nous devons cela à toi. Tu as dû avoir très peur pour perdre le contrôle de ta magie et heureusement qu'il n'y a pas un seul moldu dans le coin !

- C'est très beau.

- Ta couleur préférée est le bleu, Lily, normal que tu trouves ça beau.

- Parce que toi tu n'aimes pas, Ted ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas mais c'est juste un peu trop brillant. »

Devant eux se trouvaient donc des fleurs bleues qui scintillaient doucement comme si elles entendaient une berceuse et que c'était au rythme de cette mélodie qu'elles se mettaient à briller.

« Nous devons leur donner un nom. Hum…que pensez-vous de « Bleutsss » ?

- J'aime beaucoup maman. Et toi mère ?

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse trouver mieux, Azarine, dit Pansy. Il n'y a que Luna pour avoir une telle imagination…

- La question qu'on devrait tous se poser est : Que faisons-nous de ces fleurs ? Elles sont un peu voyantes et je ne suis pas sûr que ça existe chez les moldus. »

La question arriva au cerveau de tout le monde. Ce serait dommage de les faire disparaître tellement elles étaient belles.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas juste les rendre invisibles aux yeux des moldus ? »

- C'est une idée Lily mais c'est une piste de ski, ils risquent malgré tout de les détruire en passant dessus, dit Draco en leur lançant un sort pour les déplacer jusqu'au chalet. Ce sont des fleurs qu'a créé mon fils, je veux que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir les admirer. »

Après avoir fait disparaître ces fleurs, ils se décidèrent enfin à se mettre en route vers le seul bar du village le Twilight où une soirée avait lieu pour fêter l'arrivée de Noël.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Assis autour d'une table, dans des fauteuils confortables de couleur marron et blanc. Des cocktails devant eux, ils dégustaient la spécialité de la maison : une boisson à base de myrtille, banane, Rhum, Kahlua, avec une brochette de bonbons. La soirée débutait tranquillement, ce fut seulement au alentour de vingt-trois heures que le bar se remplissait. Les serveurs déambulaient entre les tables, la piste de dance était envahie. Severus et James collaient serrés, Sirius et Axel faisant un concours de celui qui boirait le plus et le plus rapidement, Lily et Azarine étaient en pleine chorégraphie sur la dernière musique à la mode. Scorpius, lui regardait Axel et Sirius avec envie.

« Tu veux un coca ?

- Non Ted.

- Un jus de fruit ?

- Non mais je ne dirais pas non à un whisky !

- Arrête tes conneries ! Et toi, Victoire tu veux quelque chose ? »

Victoire ne répondit pas car elle se trouvait plus loin, bloquée au bar par un mec assez entreprenant qui portait un tablier de serveur.

« Eh ma jolie ! C'est quoi ton 06 ?

- Pour commencer on se connait pas, t'as pas à me parler comme ça ! Et même si j'aurais un numéro, je ne te le donnerais pas !

- Oh allez quoi ! J'm'appelle Ken, tu dois être ma Barbie !

- Premièrement est-ce que je suis blonde ? J'ai était refaite ? J'ai un cerveau de pois-chiche ? Non alors ta Barbie, va la chercher ailleurs ! »

Prenant la fuite, celle-ci retourna à table pour se protéger, pensant qu'il serait assez intelligent pour ne plus venir lui parler, et visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Toi ma belle Barbie tu veux quoi ?

- Une boisson qui s'appelle « dégage de là » !

- Et toi, face cachée de faux vampire ! Retourne jouer avec tes playmobiles et fait venir un vrai serveur !

- Toi tronche de macaque j't'ai pas sonné ! Et ce n'est pas ma faute si Barbie est bonne ! »

Théodore, Fred et George, ne supportant pas la vulgarité de ce playboy de seconde zone, se lèvent tous en frappant la table de leur point. Dans son énervement, Théodore ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il dit.

« Pour qui tu te prends connard pour parler comme ça à ma copine ! »

Ce fut seulement un fois que Fred et George se tournèrent vers lui et lui demandèrent de répéter qu'il comprit son erreur.

« Euh… regardez une chèvre ! »

Les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée et Théo en profita pour partir en courant, instinct de Serpentard oblige, laissant le soin à Victoire de s'occuper des autres.

« Tu l'aimes, ma fille ?

- Oui maman.

- Alors soyez heureux et vous autres, posez votre cul sur ce siège !

- Mais 'Mione…

- Y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Elle a 22 ans, elle peut choisir l'homme qu'elle aime !

- Mais il a l'âge d'être son père !

- Bravo Fred quelle intelligence ! Ca vous choque pas vous que je sois mariée avec deux idiots ? Regarde Lucius et Dean, ils vivent le parfait amour depuis 7ans !

- Bon on se calme et on arrête de parler de mon père ! »

Fred et George calmés par les dires de leur épouse et aussi par la colère de Draco, qui ne supportait toujours pas la relation de son père, se réinstallèrent. C'est ce moment que choisirent Severus et James pour revenir.

« Je vois que vous êtes maintenant au courant. Sirius et moi, ça fait un moment qu'on le sait. »

Se moquant de ses pères qui le fusillaient du regard mais ne pouvaient rien dire en la présence de leur femme, Severus s'installa, James dans ces bras.

« Il est ou Papa ? »

Personne ne put répondre à la question posée par James. Puis, comme pour lui faire savoir où il se trouvait, ils entendirent enfin la voix d'Harry dans la salle.

_« Alors viens sur moi_

_Sous mes doigts_

_Sur ma peau_

_Dans ma vie_

_Lève-toi_

_On est libre_

_On va vivre_

_Pour nos vies_

_-Ou tu veux que je te touche_

_Que j'embrasse_

_Ou tu veux que je baise_

_Que je fasse sur la bouche_

_Ou veux-tu que sur ta bouche_

_Que j'embrasse au-delà_

_Tu préfères quoi…_

_Je ne pense qu'à toi…. »_

Celui-ci termina enfin sa chanson d'Indochine, posa le micro et retourna à la table. Son regard accrocha celui de Draco qui lui promit mille tortures de plaisir. C'était bien l'effet qu'il attendait après cette chanson.

« Bon ben tout le monde, finissez bien la soirée, nous on retourne au chalet. »

C'est avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres que Draco prit la main du brun et disparut vers l'extérieur, cette chanson ayant aussi donné des idées à d'autres couples…

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

L'odeur de la dinde emplissait le chalet, des chansons de noël se faisaient entendre légèrement dans le salon. Les éclats de rire des filles dans la cuisine amener la bonne ambiance. Les garçons eux découvraient la joie des jeux-vidéos moldus, sous les éclats de rire des plus jeunes, les grognements de Draco, Blaise et Théo.

« Manette en l'air ! A gauche ! A droite ! En bas ! On bouge le popotin ! Allez les Serpy ! Just Dance ! »

Harry, lui, se moquait joyeusement du blond, écroulé sur le tapis, Ron encourageait son homme et enfin Fred et George prenaient des photos.

L'après-midi se passa comme ça, sous les rires des filles et les partis de wii qui s'enchaînèrent.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Le repas se passa comme le reste de la journée, dans les rires et la joie. Ils purent déguster les bons petits plats des filles, entre le fois gras, le caviar, le saumon et les autres victuailles comme la dinde. Tout le monde était rassasié mais il restait toujours une place pour la fameuse bûche de noël. Les douze coups de minuit retentirent.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » s'exclama Luna.

On était en droit de se demander qui se trouvaient être les enfants. Impatients, ils se regroupèrent autour du sapin, confortablement installés sur des poufs et fauteuils. Tout le monde ? Non, il manquait un rouquin.

« A tout à l'heure ma bûche, mais je suis désolé de ne pas te manger tous de suite… quoi tu veux que je découpe un morceau ? Mais sans problème !

- Ron, viens ici tout de suite et laisse cette bûche tranquille ! On la mangera après ! »

Ronchonnant, il rejoignit les autres mais arrêta vite de faire la tête en ouvrant ses paquets. Il ne resta plus qu'un cadeau pour Scorpius, celui de Luna. Encore une fois, il s'amusa à appuyer sur le paquet.

« Pouet ! Poeut !

- Au lieu de jouer, ouvre-le.

- D'accord 'pa.

- Et ne parle pas comme ça… franchement tes fréquentations laisse à désirer. »

Il le déballa rapidement, arrachant le papier cadeau et découvrit… une girafe.

« Euh…merci Luna c'est gentil mais pourquoi une girafe ?

- Mais tu n'as pas compris ? C'est le jouet numéro un des bébés moldu ! »

L'incompréhension se lut sur les visages. Teddy lui était étonné de la perspicacité de Luna, alors que Scorpius était figé, ayant peur que son père ne comprenne tout seul. Harry et Hermione quant à eux pensaient avoir compris ce que ce cadeau signifie.

« Bon, je pense que le moment est venu. Père et Harry. »

Teddy vint se placer derrière lui et déposa ses mains sur son ventre, en prenant la suite.

« Vous allez être grands-pères ! »

Des exclamations de joie se firent entendre puis quand enfin les gens se tournèrent vers les futurs grands-pères, ils découvrirent Draco évanoui au sol.

**Dans le monde de Draco**

Teddy courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait mais cela ne servait a rien, il entendit les pas derrière lui, les pas qui annonçaient sa fin ! Des impacts se firent sentir dans son dos, c'étaient des poupées Ken qu'on lui lançaient. Il glissa sur une peau de banane, tomba lourdement au sol.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! TEDDY REMUS LUPIN POTTER ! Tu vas mourir ! »

Devant ses yeux terrorisés, j'apparus trainant derrière moi une enclume !

« Alors comme ça on a fait un fils à MON fils ! On ne domine jamais un Malfoy ! Que la punition divine des puissants Malfoy s'abatte sur toi !

- AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE ! »

Ces cris de douleurs furent une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, je déplaçai mon enclume de ses burnes.

« Maintenant je vais être gentil, je vais te dire ce qui t'attend. Je vais te découper en morceaux, te mettre dans le caleçon de Crabbe, te trainer dans un champ de myrtilles et te jet… »

**Retour monde réel**

Ce furent Harry et Scorpius qui vinrent de le réveiller. Son rêve venait de lui donner une bonne idée. Il rechercha des yeux où se trouvait Teddy, une fois repéré, il se remit debout et se lança dans sa direction.

« Je vais te tuer ! »

Teddy ne dut sa vie qu'a la force des bras d'Harry.

« Mon futur grand-père, viens manger ton dessert et après tu pourras m'offrir mon cadeau en me prouvant que tu n'es pas si vieux que ça. »

Les dents d'Harry mordillent le lobe de son oreille, ce qui l'excite grandement.

« Mon Dray… murmure-t-il, sûr de son effet.

- Bon bien d'accord. Dépêchons-nous de manger le dessert. »

« Papa ! S'exclama Scorpius en larmes. »

Draco accourut aux côtés de son fils.

« Tu ne veux pas du bébé ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

Draco prit son fils dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front tendrement.

« Scorpy, laisse-moi le temps de me faire à la situation, et de l'annoncer au futur arrière-grand-père et ça ira… Mon fils, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, que tu attendes un enfant de l'autre idiot ou que tu te tonde les cheveux.

-Père, ne dis pas de bêtises… Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Une main se fit sentir sur le dos du futur grand-père, il s'agissait d'Harry qui était fier de la réaction de son blond.

« Teddy, approche. »

Le métamorphomage les rejoignit timidement, premièrement de peur à cause de Draco et deuxièmement il craignait la réaction de son parrain, son père adoptif. Comme pour étouffer ses craintes, Harry le prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis fier de toi. Tu ne pouvais me faire de plus beau cadeau.

Ainsi le quatuor partit rejoindre les autres pour le dessert.

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Le moment du dessert se passa bruyamment. Impatient, Draco le vit défiler et la bienséance l'obligea à attendre que tous le monde ait fini pour pouvoir s'en aller avec Harry. La soirée s'étira en longueur et ce fut seulement vers trois heures que, d'un accord commun, ils se décidèrent à partir se coucher.

La porte se referma dans le dos de notre fameux couple. Harry enleva son haut, sous le regard gourment du blond.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait que je te prouve que je ne suis pas si vieux ? D'ailleurs me trouves-tu vieux ? »

Le brun se tourna vers son homme adossé à la porte et frissonnas devant son regard intense.

« C'est vrai que j'ai droit à un cadeau supplémentaire. Et puis mon Dray pour moi tu es le plus beau, le plus sexy et le plus bandant des futurs grands-pères que je connaisse. »

Draco s'avança de sa démarche féline et posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il embrassa légèrement son nez, suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire puis souffla dans son oreille.

« Parce que tu en connais beaucoup toi des futurs grands-pères ? »

Harry rigola légèrement mais son rire se transforma rapidement en gémissement sous les caresses expertes du blond. Mais ne voulant pas rester inactif, il se détacha de ses mains possessives et inversa les positions. Draco se retrouva alors au bord du lit, il lui suffit d'une poussée pour que celui-ci se retrouve allongé sur le lit. Il en profita pour le chevaucher et bloquer ses mains. Une parcelle de peau de son ventre se dévoila, il décida de l'embrasser puis il remonta sur son torse. De cette façon, son pull remonta et arriva aux pectoraux. Il le lui enleva. Se retrouvant tous deux torse nu, Harry admira son amour.

« Tu es toujours autant magnifique et tu le deviens encore plus avec les années qui passent. Je t'aime Dray. »

Un baiser endiablé commença. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent, et le baiser devint de plus en plus passionnant, seulement le manque d'aire se fit sentir. Le regard fiévreux, Harry glissa sur le corps de son Dray. D'un mouvement agile, il ouvrit son jean puis le lui ôta. A travers le caleçon, une bosse imposante se voyait et sous cette vision Harry se pourlécha les lèvres.

« Que vois-je ? Serait-ce un dessert ? »

Le sous-vêtement rejoignit rapidement le reste des habits. Harry s'abaissa et son visage ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques millimètres du fameux dessert.

« Merci Dray, je vais déguster. »

Un léger souffle caressa le sexe du blond qui ferma les yeux dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Une bouche se posa sur le haut de sa cuisse droite puis des dents mordillèrent l'aine en descendant. Un coup de langue sur ces bourses le fait haleter. Il se fit engloutir d'un coup, et sur ce brusque changement de température, il fut incapable de retenir ses gémissements qui se firent de plus en plus forts, en parallèle des mouvements de la bouche d'Harry.

« Hum… Oui…continu...c'est...si…bon… HARRY ! »

Ce fut à ce moment que Scorpius choisit de passer devant la porte pour lancer un sort de silence, car il avait besoin de calme pour gouter un Teddy au chocolat cornichon.

Dans la chambre, les positions changèrent, ce fut maintenant au tour de Draco de déshabiller le brun. Trop impatient, il lui retira ses vêtement de manière brusque mais qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Harry. Une fois nu, il descendit tous de suite vers la verge tendue vers lui, pour lui. Il y déposa un baiser puis engloba le gland, ses doigts malaxant les bourses. Après plusieurs coups de langue, il se décida enfin à engloutir le sexe du brun qui se faisait de plus en plus impatient. Dans la chambre ne résonnaient plus que ses gémissements. Les mouvements devinrent plus rapides, la respiration hachée et les doigts agrippés sur les draps fut une vision plus qu'enchanteresse pour Draco. Il décida de se stopper, ce qui fit grogner le brun mais lui présenta de suite ses doigts en prévision de la suite.

« Dray, je n'en ai pas besoin… j'en peux plus viens! Gémit le brun.

- Tu es sûr 'ry ?

- Si tu ne me prends pas tous de suite, je me satisfais moi-même ! »

Sans attendre une seconde en plus, il écarta les jambes de son homme qui s'enroula immédiatement sur ses hanches. D'une main, il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée qui semblait n'attendre que ça, puis le pénétra lentement. Les yeux fermés, le souffle court, Harry supporta la douleur et rapidement, une fois habitué, se mit en mouvement. Ce fut le signale qui permit à Draco de débuter un va-et-vient. Il se retira entièrement puis pénétra à nouveau d'un coup Harry qui cria de plaisir. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapides, au point que cela en devienne chaotique. Il ne s'agissait plus que deux corps qui cherchaient à assouvir un désir trop fort. Les cris emplissaient la pièce, les torses se frôlaient à chaque mouvement, puis enfin, la libération presque simultanée… La respiration rapide et le corps humide, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

« Alors ? Suis-je trop vieux pour ce genre d'activité ?

- Hum…laisse-moi réfléchir…je crois qu'il me faudra encore te tester plein de fois pour en être sûr. »

Un baiser paresseux s'échangea. Un baiser plein de promesse… Un baiser remplis d'amour. Un baiser promesse d'avenir ensemble…

TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM TL SM

Bruit de la porte qui se ferme sort Teddy de ses pensées. Il aperçoit Scorpius qui cache derrière son dos quelque chose.

« - Tu en as pris du temps pour juste aller au toilette.

- Et bien sur le chemin je me suis dit qu'on pourrait fêter convenablement l'annonce de ma grossesse. »

Teddy, sous ses paroles, se redressa pour se mettre en position assis. Attentif à ce que va proposer son homme. Celui-ci s'avança légèrement vers le lit puis ramena ses mains devant lui, un pot de Chocolat et un pot de cornichon apparaît.

« - Je me suis demander quel goût tu pouvais avoir, _ronronne le blond. »_

D'un coup de jambe habile Teddy lança la couverture au sol, dévoilant son corps nu aux yeux gourment de Scorpius devant lui.

« -Quelle partie de mon corps veux-tu goûter en premier ? »

Pour toute réponse, il enjambe le corps offert à ses yeux, renversa lentement le chocolat qui coule le long du torse, il y plaça stratégiquement des cornichons le long du chemin en chocolat. Les pots rejoignent rapidement la table de nuit.

Le supplice commença pour Teddy, il senti la langue qui s'insinue dans son nombril pour effacer toute trace de chocolat puis elle remonta lentement, croquant les quelques cornichons qui se trouve sur son chemin. Une fois bien nettoyer, il a droit à un baiser exigent.

« -Tu es délicieux mon chéri. »

Les deux mains de Teddy se glissière dans le boxer du blond et malaxe légèrement ses fesses. Puis d'une poussée inversa leur position.

« - Et toi, quel goût tu as ?

- Il va falloir que je sacrifie mon corps pour ton expérience.

- Oh quel dur sacrifice.

- En effet c'est Très Dur. »

Les grandes mains firent glisser le sous vêtement le long des jambes fines. Il n'y a plus aucune barrière de vêtement entre leur deux corps, il ne resta plus que le désir. Un halètement se fit entendre, le sexe du blond est généreusement imbiber de chocolat. Quelque coup de langue plus tard, s'est des gémissements qui se firent entendre.

« - Ted…pitié ! Prend la en bouche ! »

Sous l'ordre donné, c'est une bouche avide qui aspire son sexe. Les gémissements sont à leur tour remplacé par des cris. Et avant d'avoir pu atteindre la jouissance, cette bouche exquise disparaît.

« - …ne t'arrête pas…

- Je n'ai pas prévus de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. »

Après un baiser rapidement, il tourne le corps su blond sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air et la tête prenant appuis sur le matelas. Le chocolat coule à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur l'anus qui se contracte légèrement à cette présence. La langue lèche le chocolat et s'insinue dans l'antre du blond, poussant toujours un peu plus. Le corps qui subit ses assauts tremble sous le plaisir, n'en pouvant déjà plus mais en demandant toujours plus. Comme pour répondre à son souhait la langue est remplacer par deux doigts et enfin un troisième entre, quelque mouvement plus tard, étant sûr que le corps devant lui pourra bien l'accueillir, Teddy se positionne devant l'anus de Scorpius qui remue des hanches impatient. La première entrée fait crier Scorpius et grogner Teddy de plaisir. Puis ça s'enchaine les cris du blond qui en demande encore, son homme qui y répond en venant plus fort, plus vite en lui. De sa main libre, il prend le pénis délaissé et lui inflige les mouvements que ses hanches. Un crie plus puissant retentie et un liquide chaud se fait sentir sur sa main. Tout d'un coup c'est devenu plus étroit et deux coups de rein suffisent à le faire venir à son tour.

Il se retire et s'effondre sur le côté, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Une fois fait, ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans deux mercures qui ne demandent qu'une chose, alors il ouvre les bras pour accueillir l'homme qu'il aime. Scorpius est étroitement serré dans les bras de Teddy.

« - Je suis heureux mon amour, père et Harry on plutôt bien prit la nouvelle

- Heureusement que Harry était là.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr qu'Harry lui a fait accepter l'idée. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, entouré par la famille et bientôt nous serons trois, un membre en plus. Je t'aime mon amour, pour tous ce que tu m'apporte. Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noël mon coeur et merci à toi. »

Teddy l'embrassa amoureusement, tous en caressant le ventre son amour.

Fin…


End file.
